darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Astarte
Astarte was a member of the Faneguard who fell to Corruption and allied with Lucifer. She appears as a boss in Darksiders Genesis. Appearance Astarte's appearance among the angelic forces is highly unique, with her lion body with angelic wings attached she closely resembles a Grecian Sphinx. However it has not been stated if this unique appearance was something she was born with or was a result of her mutations from her corruption and demonic mutation. That said she does wear her new allegiance on her wings having been dyed black with corruption. History Astarte was originally a member of the Faneguard and lieutenant to Abaddon who fought with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse against the Nephilim at Eden. Abaddon implied he held her in high regard and was his lover at some point. However being made to guard the tomb of a realm slowly drove the once noble warrior mad, allowing the seeds of Corruption to take hold, which in turn led to her allying herself with Lucifer to be free from the dead realm of Eden. Their deal was freedom from her duties and the power to raise a army from Eden's corpses in exchange for access to Eden and her soul upon her death. Darksiders Genesis Investigating Lucifer's actions on the supposedly cut off realm Strife and War were ambushed by an army of undead Nephilim and Dark Angels. Thoroughly enraged by the Angel's defilement of their people's corpses the pair fought against the angel and laid their dead to rest as they beat their corrupter into a pulp. Initially planning on dragging the woman back to The Charred Council she taunted and provoked War into finishing her with one final bloody blow. Personality Astarte was once a great and honorable Angel, one who cared deeply about her people serving under her and in particular her commanding officer Abaddon. However that woman is long gone, buried under madness, corruption and demonic depravity. The Current Astarte is egotistical and hypocritical stating that the beings she has brought under her command are hers alone and denouncing the horsemen as traitors to their own people. Powers and Abilities With her years as a warrior for the Legions of heaven and the powers granted to her from her pact with Lucifer Astarte is a formidable opponent not to be taken lightly. She was Abaddon's greatest warrior when serving in his Faneguard and was confident she could defeat two Horseman while resurrecting their fallen brethren. *Great Speed - Astarte's four legs and wings make her a highly mobile combatant running around on the battlefield and flying into the air to pounce on unsuspecting prey. *Light Spear - Astarte's spear leaves a trail of light where it has been stabbed that damages whatever and who ever it comes into contact with. *Necromancy - As a result of her pact with Lucifer Astarte now has the power to raise and command the dead, a skill she puts to great use in creating a army of undead Nephilim and Angels. Gallery Darksiders-Astarte1.JPG Darksiders-Astarte2.jpg Darksiders-Astarte3.jpg Category:Darksiders Genesis Characters Category:Angels Category:Enemies Category:Deceased Category:Corrupted